Mushroom Kingdom
This is the Nintega gameworld that serves as the digital home of Super Mario and his related characters. It has been vital in the adventures of Elias Locke and is also the first game world visited by Miles Spectre. Fictional History The Mushroom Kingdom is the all encompassing name for a collection of regions in Nintega space, primarily made up of the Dark Lands and Toad Town. The world in it's entirety was created by Eddie Naka to serve as a home for the characters in his Super Mario series. After a glitch caused by Fiona Braddock's altering of The Nexus program, Miles Spectre found himself transported into the video game world. His point of arrival was in the Dark Lands of the Mushroom Kingdom, deep in the bowels of Bowser's Castle. Here, Miles took on the form of Super Mario (a form he would later relinquish to Nate Valdez) and did battle against the consciousness of his high school bully Julian Dimitri and his neighbor Jax Girl, who took on the forms of Bowser and a Koopa Troopa respectively. Miles defeated Bowser and followed the Koopa through a warp pipe that carried him off to the Green Hill Zone. A few months later, Bowser's Castle, now under the protection of a new Bowser (personified by Officer Geoffrey Kicks), would come under invasion by a one-man army. After stopping a rebellion of Nintega Supporters, the character Dante arrived at his doorstep, with prisoners in tow. Personified by Nack, the security chief of Nintega's rival company Macrohard, Dante was able to singlehandedly take over the Castle, throwing his prisoners and Bowser himself into a dungeon beneath the castle. The Castle would remain under Dante's control, until the arrival of Miles Spectre's roommate and ally Elias Locke, who arrived at the Castle in the form of Link. He infiltrated the castle and broke into the dungeon where he battled Dante and was victorious. He then released Bowser and the other prisoners and teamed up with them, leaving to regroup with Miles and his friends on the Macrohard world of Delta Halo. Bowser's Castle has since been a quiet presence. However the Mushroom Kingdom has more to offer in the form of future adventures . . . Production Notes *The exterior of Bowser's Castle is never shown and the set used for the interior has changed over the course of the series. :*In PEH1, the Castle set was located in the basement of Melissa Molle (Soldier #2)'s house. :*In PEH2, the Castle set was located in a storage facility in Westchester, NY. *The exterior set of Toad Town only appears in PEH3 and is shot primarily on the property of Fred and Megan Schaefer (Barfly and Maya Moto). :*Short segments were also shot on the property of Mark Tyler (Miles Spectre). *While the Mushroom Kingdom technically appears in all three films, it is not always the same region of the Kingdom that is shown. :*In PEH1 and PEH2 only Bowser's Castle is shown. :*In PEH3 only Toad Town is shown.